Wicked Ways of Girlfriends Past
by MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: Now the handcuffs he could get, but he couldn’t fathom why Jenny would have worn three different lingerie sets. JennyGibbs, set after season 4, because of a brief appearance by Hollis Mann. Take rating seriously...


Somehow, he knew he wasn't awake.

Well, actually, he more like hoped to death!

It was a very strange day—and if he was right about it, a very strange dream—in Leroy Jethro Gibbs' life.

All his exes were ganging up on him. Well, not all of them. Shannon and Commander Coleman weren't, though he couldn't fathom why. Hollis had come in, said a few words, and left again.

And he was still in bed.

That should've tipped him off that something big was about to go down, what with all his investigator skills, yet nothing prepared him for seeing Jenny walk into the room wearing marine green lace lingerie, heels and a smug grin. He was shocked still.

There was something distinctly different about her. He wasn't sure, but he did notice her hair was longer, and redder, since he's last seen her. But that was all he could find, unsettling him.

She just stood in front of the bed, wearing that same grin. He was about to get up and reach for her when the bedroom door once again opened and closed, Diane coming in with pretty much the same grin as Jenny. And heels. And—if he wasn't mistaken—the same lingerie, only in the color black.

He simply gaped.

He shook his head, thinking he was imagining things.

Diane and Jenny couldn't possibly be standing in front of him, wearing nothing but scraps of material that was supposed to be lingerie, and smug grins.

He was just seeing things.

Being delusional.

When the door opened, the women didn't even turn to look at the new occupant of the room.

He groaned. Stephanie. Stephanie wearing heels, red lingerie and, of course, a smug grin.

His eyes widened when it dawned on him what was happening.

He was sure they were ghosts. He saw that movie—the one about the guy who got visited by ghosts of his previous girlfriends.

They were just ghosts!

Until Stephanie pushed him down on the bed.

The bedsheets had been pulled off the bed. Only the pillows and he remained.

Not that he'd ever admit it, but he was scared.

His three ex-es were standing at the foot of the bed, clad only in lingerie and sporting the same smirk? Yeah, he was _definitely_ scared.

He looked down and was only partially relieved to note that he wasn't naked.

_Yet_, something in him screamed.

He noticed that while Diane's hair was short, it was dark red, while Stephanie's was medium length, and a very light red, while Jenny's was the longest, and just the right shade of red.

Just looking at them, standing next to each other, not saying anything, made him a little excited.

Diane and Stephanie turned to Jenny, who nodded.

Their stepped forward and slowly started to divest him of his clothes. They stopped only when he was reduced to his boxer shorts.

Diane and Stephanie started their gentle caresses while Jenny stood at the foot of the bed, looking at the scenario in front of her.

When she cleared her throat, the two women moved to the side. Jenny sauntered over to the bed, crawling over to him. She smirked when she noticed he had gone hard under their ministrations.

He gulped when she got closer, as he got a glimpse of a twinkle in her eyes. She abruptly sat down, her crotch right over his still covered groin. With one leg on each side of him, he was trapped. He noticed her heels were gone.

She leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his bare chest, and pressed her lips to his. He immediately responded, kissing her back with fervor, temporarily forgetting about the two other women in the room.

The kiss grew intense, but she sat up, breaking him out of the spell he'd been in. She simply smiled at him before leaning back forward and kissing him.

His hands traveled down her sides, and just as he reached her hips, she pulled them off her, holding them above her head.

His eyes snapped to his hands when he felt cold metal against his wrists. Too late he realized he'd been handcuffed to the bedpost—_with his own handcuffs_.

She moved to press her lips right behind his ear.

"It will get better, I promise," Jenny whispered in his ear; he sighed, until he saw the wicked grin on her face.

"Hard to believe," he croaked out. She sat up and clapped her hands together.

"He speaks!" And then the wicked smile was back. She kissed him again, and he didn't even notice her take her bra off until her bare breasts and pebbled nipples pressed against him.

And just as suddenly as she kissed him, she crawled off him. Albeit she didn't forfeit all contact, running her hands down his chest and pulled the waistband of his boxer shorts with her. She 'accidentally' rubbed his erection, and when she pulled the boxers down, his hard member sprang free. She took great pleasure in playing with his hard-on. Stroking it, wrapping her hand around and even occasionally licking its head. At one moment she ran the tip of her tongue from his balls all the way to the tip of his cock and swirled around the head. He groaned.

She stood up and took off her last garment—her thong—tossing it onto his face.

"Oops," she said and then lifted it from his face. "Are you hard enough, Jethro?" she whispered near his ear.

This was torture. Pure and simple torture.

He closed his eyes briefly.

"For you? Always," he managed, making her smile softly.

"That's sweet." And then the twinkle appeared again. "But I won't uncuff you."

She went back to her original position—straddling him.

For good measure she ran a closed palm along his length and then rubbed it against her wet slit.

When she sank down onto him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She herself had to gasp at the deep penetration, and the friction it created.

"Oh fuck," she swore, and he couldn't help the tingling down his spine her words created.

She slowly started moving her hips over him, sending jolts of electricity from her to him and vice versa.

He flipped them over and heard her squeak in surprise, until he tilted his hips and her protest died on her lips, turning into a moan. He took his chance and bit down on her collarbone, making the most of it since his arms weren't free. Her legs had wrapped around his torso, making sure he never parted from her.

He felt they were both close, and he got surprised when she flipped them back over.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

She leaned down, her face millimeters from his. "You marked me," she said darkly.

She clamped her vaginal muscles down on him, and that combined with her nails digging into his chest caused a tingling sensation deep in his stomach, which travelled to his balls and ultimately caused him to shoot his load deep inside her, while seeing stars behind his eye lids.

She kept on gyrating her hips against him and the warm sensation inside her was her ultimate demise as she, too, came, with a mumble of his name and a deep moan.

She crawled off him, which immediately took away his warmth. She didn't even look back, just left with a simple "use a condom, ladies," and left him with the two other redheads.

The rest was just a blur, two women seducing him at the same time, and when they were about to have their wicked ways with him, his other exes came into the room, and when one of them—he wasn't sure who—rolled a condom over his once again erect cock, he shuddered deeply and was broken out of his reverie.

He was sweating, and he rubbed his eyes to make sure it was all gone.

He realized that the room that they'd all been in was Jenny's room, and his eyes grew wide when he realized he was in that exact bedroom.

He turned to his right and saw Jenny sleeping on her side, bare back to him. He noticed she was naked.

Maybe it was a dream after all.

She sighed and rolled over onto her back.

Her nakedness said nothing, since almost always that they were in bed, she was naked. That brought a smirk to his face.

He caught sight of a bite mark on her collarbone, and felt scratches on his chest, which also didn't indicate that the dream was true, since they both got pretty carried away during sex.

He saw her shiver. He got up off the bed to get the heavy comforter, and when he lifted it onto the bed he saw three sets of matching lingerie: marine green, black and red.

His eyes grew wide and his eyes scanned the room.

On Jenny's nightstand, sitting preciously, were his handcuffs.

Now the handcuffs he could get, but he couldn't fathom why Jenny would have worn three different lingerie sets.

Could it be—?

No, no it couldn't be! his mind yelled at him.

Or could it?


End file.
